Hetalia Haikus
by Blonde Sunflower lover
Summary: A small collection of APH haikus because waffle. Yay! Randomness attack is a serious writing disorder but the results are funny. I think I'll make this an on going thing. Rating for safety.
1. Same old Belarus

**Belarus**

Marridge to brother  
A wonderful thing indeed  
If I can catch him

* * *

**_Authoress: Iggy next!  
England: No Way!  
Authoress: You'll do it because if you don't I'll chuck all your tea in the lake. *Smiles sweetly*  
England: But you love tea, you wouldn't dare! Would you?  
Authoress: *Smirks* Wanna risk calling my bluff Iggy?  
England: No... Whatever, you don't own Hetalia. *Crosses arms*  
Authoress: *Pouts* Your a sick dream crusher Iggy.  
England: Whatever, I'm going home.  
Authoress: Till next time lovely readers!_**


	2. Teasing England

**Here you go! A big hug and a mint bunny are awarded to my first reviewer; Plant Life Alchemist! Thank you so much! I promised Iggy and you'll get Iggy... AND LIKE IT! USUK**

* * *

Obnoxious hero  
But I love him all the same  
My loveable fool

* * *

_**England: I DIDN'T WRITE THAT! *Blushing like crazy*  
Authoress: No, I did.  
England: C-can you write something different? This is embarrassing.  
Authoress: But you guys are cute together! Fine, since your making that face I'll write something else.**_

* * *

People are gagging  
I followed my recipe,  
Burning them just right

* * *

_**England: Now that's just rude!  
Authoress: France next!  
England: Oh God, hide me!  
Authoress: Yeah I'll go with you.  
*France pops out of no where* Ohonhonhonhon, You're not hiding from my amour are you?  
England/Authoress: CRAP! DX *runs*  
France: Oh well, she doesn't own Hetalia and I suppose it goes without saying that she adores reviews!**_


	3. Can't Think of a Title for France

**Yay another review! You guys are awesome! I'll be changing the genre because I'm writing a lot of emotion in some of them so one should be funny (I hope) but the other is a litte more sombre. You guys can help me out by requesting characters via PM or review! I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Defending my land  
this angel guards the people  
The murdered heroine

* * *

Foolish Angleterre  
"You surrender far too much!"  
At least I can cook

* * *

_**Okay, thank you for reading please review!**_


	4. Odd sentiments and pasta messes

**Hi! Sorry I haven't been updating. The whole point of this was that it was simple and quick but summer is fast approaching teachers are piling on the homework and assignments in a mad rush to finish everything before final exams. Homework... yuck. XP Oh, before I forget, A big "Thank You" to Plant Life Alchemist for his or her polite request. Manners go so far with me. What am I saying? You guys are awesome and nice! Anyway enough of my babbling. Here's Germany!~ I forgot (just in case people get sue happy) I sadly do not own Hetalia (If I did 2p would be included in the anime) **

* * *

I lost but they stayed  
Outlasting our alliance  
Friendship is stronger

* * *

**_Authoress: Oh dear, that was out of character!  
_****_Italy: Yeah Germany's not really one for sappy sentiments~  
_****_Authoress: I know... *sigh*  
_****_Italy: Cheer up Blondie! You wrote _****_another one remember?_**

* * *

Look at the mess here  
Japan shakes his head slowly  
Italy cooked pasta

* * *

**_Authoress: Now that's better! I think I'll do Russia next but I still take requests, you guys are awesome!  
Russia: I get to go next da?  
Authoress: Of course! Reviews and requests are encouraged! TTFN~_**


	5. GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY!

***Watery eyes* You guys! You really are all too wonderful! I don't think any of my other stories have received this much attention before. Your encouragement means so much to me! Please don't forget to request characters, it really helps. Heads up: Things will probably slow down in the next couple of weeks because final exams are getting really close! (KMN) I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Standing next to him  
Innocent child-like smile  
Hides a scarring past

* * *

_**Prussia: Creepy...  
Authoress: I don't know... I think it's sad*turns to reader* What do you think? Hey Prussia, what's Russia afraid of?  
Prussia:Umm... December?  
Authoress: No, not exactly what I was getting at.  
**_

* * *

She's prowling the house  
I am shaking out of fear  
She preposed once more

* * *

_**Because you guys have been so patient, awesome and so many other wonderful words here's a little extra humour from a very sweet Ukrainian!**_

* * *

Buttons tend to break  
My chest is ill-contained  
I'll switch to zippers

* * *

_**Well, thanks so much for reading! I still take requests. **_


	6. Feli' Daily Routine

_**Okay, I know this is a late update, my wifi was being stubborn but thank you to Too Bitter, they gave me a request I simply couldn't resist! Shortly after posting Russia's haiku I thought to myself "Darn! I should've done N. Italy!" And lo and behold a request for that exact character! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! **_

* * *

Smile Romano  
I sincerely hope you know  
Ti amo fratello

* * *

**_Authoress: So to clairify; the haiku is like a letter of sorts from Feliciano to Lovino. I wrote this as brotherly but you can view it however you please.  
_****_Romano: Wow regazza, you can write some pretty sappy sh-  
_****_Authoress: NO! No, don't do that here! Last time one of you swore I got in trouble. Can you please use a little more discretion?  
_****_Germany: I agree with Miss Blonde.  
_****_Romano: NOBODY ASKED YOU PATATO -  
_****_Authoress: Alrighty then, I'm gonna get outta here before the air turns too blue to see through!_**

* * *

Cling to Germany  
Eat PASTA! Smile, sing, sleep lots  
Lather, rinse, repeat!~

* * *

***sigh* The more I watch Hetalia the more I wish for a livelier heritage but nothing can be done about it, so I hop over to the 2p AU and suddenly I've one of the coolest nations in my veins (thank you Beek)! I still take requests and reviews brighten my day (considering the rain that's a good thing)!**


End file.
